How to break a heart
by Narzisseblume
Summary: ¡Es un maldito Alfa! ¡Un maldito Alfa! Yo soy tu Omega, yo soy tu pareja. – ella grita, llora a borbotones, y tú la miras con el arrepentimiento nublando tu juicio, intentas dar un paso, y ella retrocede. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Él te tiene ahora, se ha colado dentro de ti, y tú no puedes alejarte de él.


Ya prometo no subir más fics después de este, es que no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza. Perdonen.

Resumen: ¡Es un maldito Alfa! ¡Un maldito Alfa! Yo soy tu Omega, yo soy tu pareja. – ella grita, llora a borbotones, y tú la miras con el arrepentimiento nublando tu juicio, intentas dar un paso, y ella retrocede. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Él te tiene ahora, se ha colado dentro de ti, y tú no puedes alejarte de él. La ironía de la vida es haberte puesto a tu destinado frente a ti, cuando no lo esperabas, cuando ya estabas casado, cuando no querías romper el corazón de ella.

Advertencias: Angst, Sexo del duro contra el muro, obvio. Drama, y bueno, más drama.

Eren, Isabel y Mikasa tienen 27, Levi, Hanji y Moblit tienen 35. Erwin 40 y Armin 19.

Primera parte.

 _"Porque la vida es potencialmente significativa hasta el último momento, hasta el último suspiro... gracias al hecho de que se pueden extraer significados hasta del sufrimiento"_

Viktor Frankl (1905-1997).

Se mira al espejo una última vez. Es un viejo hábito antes del trabajo. Sale del baño completamente satisfecho, extrae las llaves del bolsillo de sus pantalones, al pasar junto a la mesa toma una manzana del abundante frutero posicionado en el centro. A pasos ligeros llega a la puerta, toma de la percha su costoso abrigo, una sombrilla porque en esa época el año el clima es impredecible y sale del ático donde vive.

Bajando las escaleras se encuentra con la vecina del piso cuatro regando sus dos macetas apostadas en la puerta. Es una jovencita rubia de ojos azules y nariz pequeña, él no sabe mucho de ella, la ha visto con una mujer que parece mayor y por los gestos de ambas, ha deducido que son pareja. La rubia le regala una breve sonrisa, y él responde el gesto con un asentimiento.

El portero lo saluda, tan jovial y vivaracho como de costumbre. Oprime el botón negro que abre el portón automático, y Levi ya está sobre su poderoso Bentley color azul eléctrico. El hombrecillo de mirada cansada lo despide con la mano y Levi saca la mano de la ventanilla derecha y le extiende un billete.

Su rutina es monótona, aburrida y a veces llega a ser fastidioso. Hanji le ha dicho incontables veces que mientras no encuentre una pareja, todo le será banal y sin sentido.

Claro, ella lo dice porque ya tiene un Alfa a su lado que resultó ser su destinado. Ambos trabajan en la misma empresa y prácticamente follan todos los días aunque ella insista que no es así. Levi puede olerla al llegar al trabajo, y si, siente un poco de envidia porque a él le gustaría encontrar a un Omega que pudiera satisfacer todas sus necesidades, pero sobre todo, que le haga compañía.

[2]

Es mediodía, y como de costumbre, ella pone los manteles sobre las mesas, y él se encarga de barrer adentro. Hoy es su día libre. Así que puede darse el lujo de servir como ayudante de su esposa. Sonríe por el mero pensamiento.

Hoy cumplen diez años de casados. Y aunque Isabel no es su destinada, la ama por encima de todas las cosas, o al menos eso es lo que Eren cree, tal vez nunca se ha enamorado antes pero cuando la pelirroja lo mira, sabe que eso que siente en el estómago es producto del amor.

Ambos tienen una cafetería en el corazón de Berlín. Una zona concurrida donde pasa todo. No hay día donde no suceda algo para la sobremesa después de la comida o la cena.

Isabel es una Omega muy hermosa, de cabellera castaña rojiza, enormes ojos verdes y piel bronceada, como la de Eren, su Alfa.

Ella solía dar clases en la Universidad, impartía Lingüística y Fonología, hasta que decidió que lo suyo no era estar encerrada como pajarillo en las aulas. Su sueño de niña siempre fue tener una cafetería tan grande como la de su abuelo.

Y Eren cumplió los sueños de su esposa porque la ama, porque Isabel es especial de muchas maneras y no puede decirle que no cuando pone esa mirada de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

Eren en cambia es arquitecto en la constructora de su medio hermano. Le costó mucho esfuerzo mental y físico pertenecer a las filas de Zeke, el mayor lo había exprimido hasta la medula. Eren demostró que tenía la valía suficiente para trabajar bajo su mando. Y lo hizo luego de tres años intentándolo.

Él gana demasiado bien. El mundo es diferente ahora, después de tantas guerras y tanta sangre derramada. Se respira una paz tranquilizadora. No hay restricciones para que Omegas y Betas se realicen en lo que desean, los sueldos son iguales para todos, aún hay pensamientos retrogradas respecto a la igualdad entre Omegas y Betas, físicamente los Omegas siguen siendo más débiles pero muchos de los políticos más importantes del mundo son Omegas.

Eren no tiene problema con que Isabel lleve el mando de la relación. Algunos de sus amigos Alfa se han burlado de él y lo han etiquetado de _mandilón._

Le molesta un poco y llega a casa con esas voces martilleándole la cabeza, pero cuando Isabel está en su celo, dispuesta a recibirlo entre sus muslos, entonces él olvida que por momentos se ha sentido menos que su propia esposa.

Ellos son felices, todavía no tienen hijos. Isabel prefiere que los niños se den cuando ambos tengan sus metas cumplidas. Eren piensa lo contrario, se casaron muy jóvenes desafiando a sus padres, cuando los dos tenían diecisiete y a pesar de los altos y bajos, él cree que han cumplido cada uno de sus objetivos.

Empero, discutir con Isabel puede llevar días, ella es terca como él y podrían dejarse de hablar durante semanas, aunque Eren termine cediendo después, porque bueno, él es débil en esas cuestiones. No puede ignorar por mucho tiempo la presencia de la pelirroja.

[3]

Hanji se detiene junto a Moblit, su esposo y Levi, su _casi mejor amigo_ , los tres observan lo que sucede del otro lado de la acera. Y Hanji, con una sonrisa burlona, codea a su pequeño amigo, Levi le gruñe en respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué no te acercas, enanín? – ella sabe lo molesto que se pone Levi cuando le llama así.

Es inevitable, Levi se enoja tan rápido que es un hobbie provocarlo.

En cambio, Levi no responde a la agresión, más concentrado en mirar la cafetería 'Azul'. Donde una atareada pelirroja recoge ordenes mientras otro chico de cabellera rubia se encarga de entregar los pedidos.

La cafetería tiene cinco mesas con sombrilla apostadas en la avenida, que casi nunca están vacías porque la mayoría de los clientes adoran tomar sus alimentos afuera, con el fresco del viento golpeando sus rostros.

\- Deberías intentarlo, Levi – interviene Moblit. El azabache le mira por el rabillo del ojo y el otro hombre palidece, arrepentido de haber hablado.

\- No. – Dice tajante.

Pero ninguno de los dos previene las acciones de la Omega. Hanji, cruza la avenida acercándose a la cafetería, los ojos sorprendidos de Levi la siguen con premura.

\- ¡Tch, maldición! – Levi y Moblit cruzan la avenida después de tres minutos sopesándolo.

Al entrar, el aroma a café inunda sus fosas nasales llenándole los pulmones. No es la primera vez que admira la cafetería desde afuera, pero dentro luce totalmente diferente. Hay sillones de cuero negro acomodados alrededor de mesas ratonas, una barra con sillas altas de madera, el piso pulcro de roble, las paredes cubiertas de fotos de artistas contemporáneos, cuadros de granos de café, y una fina cristalería apostada contra la pared después de la barra donde yace un joven altísimo de cabellera chocolate.

\- Bienvenidos, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo? – Hanji se acerca a su novio y a su amigo, tomándolo por el antebrazo y dirigiéndolo al mostrador donde el atractivo castaño los recibe con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Sí, yo voy a tomar un frapé de caramelo, él – señala a Moblit – chocolate caliente con una dona glaseada, uhm, no, mejor que sean seis y él enano de aquí – Levi frunce el ceño – un café americano, y una rebanada de pastel de zarzamora.

Eren escribe la petición en su pequeña libreta. Los tres amigos se arremolinan en los únicos sofás vacíos.

\- ¡Está increíble este lugar! – dice Hanji completamente extasiada. Moblit resopla y Levi busca a la bonita pelirroja con la mirada.

\- No debiste hacerlo, cuatro ojos de mierda – Levi parece enojado, pero por dentro se alegra de estar en el mismo lugar que la Omega que lo tiene atontado desde hace un mes.

Él sabe que la chica tiene pareja, un aroma mentolado la tiene envuelta desde que la conoció, con el suyo propio; miel.

Y al momento de cruzar miradas con esos ojos de extraños colores; verde-izquierdo, dorado-derecho. Supo que el aroma peculiar de Alfa provenía de ese hombre, que sin lugar a dudas, es la pareja de la pelirroja.

\- Sólo querías tenerla cerca ¿no?

\- Pero tiene a su pareja.

\- Y qué, de cualquier modo no está mal mirar el menú de vez en cuando.

Levi se acomoda en su lugar, junto al enorme ventanal que da a las mesas de afuera, donde la chica pelirroja sigue repartiendo sonrisas, coloca su mentón sobre su palma derecha. Ella es hermosa, sin embargo, en cuanto su mirada atrapó esos extraños ojos, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. ¿Es que acaso conocía al chico?, menea la cabeza.

No, jamás lo había visto.


End file.
